A Simple Life
by Moonstarslight
Summary: All Jonathan knew was computers and stopping hackers. It was his job after all. But when a strange man comes barging into his little office all that starts to change. Just who is this strange man? And why does he emit the feeling of pure power half the time? Either way Jonathan knows this is not someone to tick off. So why is he trying to get to know this person again?
1. Day at the Office

Too many headcanons at once! They and alternate universes need to stop jumping up when I am writing other stories.

Anyway I will only placing this one up for now and see if it will make it happy. But I shall give some premise for this story! I have stories where Klarion is a spy on the Light, where he isn't part of the Light (my Teen Titans story so it might not count), and where he did not join willingly. This story is a little different.

He is still working with the Light and it is very unlikely for him to change sides on a dime.

This is based on my headcanon that Klarion is loyal to a cause that he believes in and will only abandon it when the people he is working with break his trust in their methods or the like. And that he is not evil. He is neutral and is quite happy to be that way. Though he will jump between good and evil to stay that way.

Now there is another headcanon playing here: Klarion has a secret civilian life outside the Light. In this story he is working at Wayne Enterprise as a secretary. And he has a tendency to keep civilian life stay separate of his "Alternate" life. So the Bat, who knows who his is, lets him work in his business.

It does help that Klarion has a deep love of tearing down any attempts of LexCorps trying to get a foothole in the company. Be it mole or otherwise.

Now there is an OC who has a major role in this story. You will meet him in this chapter. And he will not being going anywhere. I hope you enjoy Jonathan!

If do not like any of the premises mentioned above please leave.

Thank you and please enjoy.

Oh yeah... warning I do not know how some of the office work goes nor the terms. So I am going to wing it and hope I do not upset any one.

* * *

 _ **A Simple Life**_

 _(Chapter 1)_

Day at the Office

It was supposed to be a normal day preventing hackers and keeping up the security up. And Jonathan had no issue with that. A normal day with numbers and computer screens was a good day.

So when a black haired young man suddenly flew into his work place looking like the dogs of hell were behind him Jonathan had every reason to be shocked.

Black eyes were wild as they looked around the room. Landing on the brown haired man looking at him bewildered the newcomer calmed and walked over to him.

Jonathan gulped. This person was dressed in a nice suit and walked as though he had a deep sense of confidence. Black eyes held depths which spoke of ages beyond the man's youthful appearance.

"Are you in charge of the network security?"

Jonathan swallowed as the dark voice came over his ears. This was not someone to make mad.

"Yes. Is there something I can help you with?"

A dark look crossed the other man's face.

"Yes. Why is there glitches in the database?"

Brown eyes blinked.

"Uh... I don't deal with issues in the Database."

A deep and dangerous scowl spread on the man's face.

"Oh? Then why was I sent to you?"

"Um.. Who sent you?"

The man glared.

"The Techhelp."

Jonathan blinked at that. Guessing that the man meant the Tech Support he just nodded before turning over to his computer.

Feeling more than hearing the man move behind him to look over his shoulder, Jonathan made sure to check for holes and issues on the connections to the database.

To his surprise there were horrible holes in the firewalls.

"What? I updated them yesterday! Give me a few minutes and I will get this fixed up."

With that the sounds of keys typing away filled the room.

Jonathan was so focused on his work he did not notice when the strange man left.

* * *

Now remember Jonathan is a big part of this story and will not be going places. Klarion grabbed onto him and is not letting him go soon. (Mentally at least.)

We will see more interactions with our witch and this man is to come. The Light... _much_ later. Though I can promise a scene with Klarion showing up or at least talking about a meeting with Lex Luthor in Bruce Wayne's stead.

By the way the 'Mystery' is Jonathan trying to figure out just who is Klarion. I needed to place something down and it works.


	2. Black Nails

You know what is evil? Stories which write out then stop because another jumped up and said "Write me now!"

I am writing multiplies at the same time due to this.

Anyway we meet Jonathan a bit better in this chap, and we get some spark of other mysteries. Apparently the story did not like me only using 'Jonathan getting to know Klarion' as the mystery so it is adding! It is a meanie!

Now I will say this is not after the FOG incident. That will come later. I have a scene with Klarion and that episode later. Really this is before YJ is even created. But that is not mentioned until later when we get our witch talking to us. But for now we have Jonathan and his normal life which shall be turned on his head later. After all he is going to bop the sleeping cat's tail later.

Now remember: Au, Out of characterness, and OCs holding major roles in the story. If you do not like do not read. It is as simple as that.

I hope you will enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 2)_

Black Nails

When the firewalls and all the lovely data-files were placed back together, Jonathan decided that lunch was a very good idea. So he left his little office and went down to the cafeteria. Smiling at Izzy, the woman behind the counter as she handed him his food, he felt his worries wash away for a little bit. Nothing else was going to go weird today. The strange man was nothing more than a distant memory of this morning.

Turning around he began walking to the table at the very back of the room where he always sat. To his surprise there was someone sitting there. Getting closer he smiled as he saw that it was Eric, one of the men on Tech Support and a good friend of his.

Sitting in front of the blue dyed haired man, Jonathan sent him a grin before chowing down.

Eric grinned back before swallowing his food.

"Hey man. How is it up there in the cupboard?"

Jonathan swallowed before answering.

"Alright. Had a strange visitor who had me checking the firewalls for three hours for anything which could cause such damage and fixing what was already done for."

The blue haired man grimaced.

"Met him have you? Mr. Wayne's new secretary?"

That got Jonathan's attention. He heard rumors of a new assistant for the boss coming in. But no one really had anything on what they look like. And most were wary to get near the topic of the last one.

"You mean that the strange man who looks like he could tear you apart with his glare alone?"

Eric nodded.

"Been the one who had to help him fix the copy machine this morning. Heard old Tom had to help him with the Database. Guess there was nothing he could do if he sent the newbie to you."

Jonathan winced.

"With those holes? Yeah, I'm not surprised that he had to send for my help. Though I am surprised that the new Sect would come and demand it being fixed himself."

The Tech Supporter sighed.

"The man is stubborn. And seems to be willing to do things on his own time when he could make others do it for him."

The blue haired man shrugged.

"I don't want to question it, really. Seeing that he man has a look of child and a mind of an elder. The guy is scary to say the least. Personally I can see why Boss would hire him. Seeing the council have been pecking at him lately. If the man is going to be only on the Boss' side then let him. That glare could scare anyone into silence."

Jonathan nodded as he shoved another fork-full of chow into his mouth. He remembered the glare from this morning. If Mr. Wayne had that backing him up, well the council would be either demanding that the secretary be gone or will be shutting up and listening to the boss.

Shuddering he smiled. Yeah, keeping on the guy's good graces. Got it.

"So did you notice anything about the Sect that is a bit odd?" Eric asked.

Jonathan shook his head.

"If you mean anything about the fact that he is scarier than some of the supervillains running around? No I haven't."

The man in front of him grinned.

"Well, I'll give you that. No, what I meant was have you seen his hands?"

The Network Security guard gained a look of confusion.

"I didn't really have time to make note of them. What about them?"

Eric's grin grew.

"He paints his nails."

Jonathan blinked.

"And? That is his choice."

The older man shook his head.

"He paints them black. A deep black. As in night sky with no stars in the country black. A bit freaky if you ask me."

Jonathan blinked. He did not know that such a color even existed in nail paints. Then again he did not know much on nail colors anyway.

"Well then. He must have a reason. Personally I think knocking a man down due to his sense of fashion is a bit different is stupid."

Eric grinned.

"Knew ya would say that. Anyway, off the topic of Scareville. Have you heard about Izzy's engagement?"

Brown eyes glanced over to the food line.

"No I haven't."

Green eyes grew mischievous.

"Heard the girls talking about it. Seems our little Izzy found a man four nights ago and suddenly got engaged. No one really knows where he came from nor who he is."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes at that. That did not sound like a good situation to fall into, especially in Gotham.

"Has anyone bothered to ask her about it?"

Eric shrugged.

"Yeah. I did. And a few others she hasn't been forthcoming with answers though."

The man glanced over at the woman.

"Personally, its seems fishy. Too fishy. Its making many worry over her and what can happen. Remember Lila?"

Jonathan nodded. He may have been new at the time but he remembered the blonde woman from customer service. She ended up dating a gang leader and was dead in a week.

"Well, most of the folk around here are worried about Izzy falling into the same trap."

Eric looked back at Jonathan.

"Care to help us keep an eye on the little lady?"

The brown eyed man smiled.

"You bet. Izzy's family here. I'll keep an eye on her."

Eric gained a huge grin.

"Thank god, kid. Now I have to run. See you."

Jonathan looked at his watch, before standing.

"I got to go as well. It was great talking to you, Eric. Hopefully you have a good day."

The man laughed as he walked off.

The brown haired man grinned before handling his tray and headed back up to his office.

Fifteen stories later and he was sitting before his computer screen again. Triple checking the firewalls and connections he sighed. Now that he knew about Izzy's situation he was on alert mode. Which meant he was restless.

Tapping his foot he tried to pull his mind away from the problems he was introduced to at lunch. However numbers were not holding his mind like they normally do. Thus he turned his mind over to the man he was briefly introduced to when he barged into his office.

Mr. Wayne's new secretary. By what he could recall from this morning he was a young man with long black hair which he had pulled back into two pigtails which were clasped together with a black ribbon at the base of his skull. He had deep black eyes which spoke of ages and could give such a glare it could have Batman halting. The man was also was clean pressed even in a frantic state, undoubtedly something the Boss appreciates if not made sure to have in his new sect.

Shaking his head Jonathan forced his mind away from the man before he lost focus on his work. Falling back into the realm of numbers he never noticed when someone entered the room until they cleared their throat.

Jumping the Network Security guard spun around before his gaze landed on the new sect of the company. Gulping he nodded.

"Sir. Um... is there something I can help you with?"

Black eyes looked amused before the pale man spoke.

"My thanks for this morning. And yes there is something I need you to do for me."

He walked tantalizing slow across the room. Jonathan swore that this man was a big cat in disguise. Brown eyes blinked as a flash drive was handed into his direction.

Taking it from the other man he met black eyes. They were no longer amused, but fierce and harsh.

"This drive holds the feed of last nights dilemma. Look it over and find away to help prevent it from happening again."

Jonathan nodded before grinning cheekfully and giving a salute. Once done he turned to his computer and put in the flash. Opening the files he noticed the man turn and walk out of the room. Glancing down at the man's hands he smiled.

Eric was right. The new sect had deep black nails.

* * *

As for what happened with the Boss' last secretary... it will be spoke of later. And for Klarion being Bruce's personal assistant at work, well let's just say 'keep your enemies close' is at play here. Though there is more under that, it will come up in the story itself so just wait.

Thanks!


End file.
